1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for holding a broken wafer in a factory. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wafer-measuring fixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the fabrication of integrated circuit devices advances toward greater density, the dimension of devices defined on a silicon substrate has shrunk so much that the associated circuit design has become very sophisticated. As a result, a considerable number of steps need to be carried out to form the required integrated circuits on the silicon substrate. More specifically, the fabricating process of a particular batch of silicon substrates from raw input to the end of inspection and delivery will be processed among various processing stations.
In the process of fabricating the integrated circuit devices, wafers are often found broken. To prevent the defect from affecting the operation of the processing stations and any subsequent processing operation, the operators will place the broken wafer to a plastic bag and perform necessary inspection as well as analysis to find the actual reason of defects hereafter.
However, the inappropriate management of the broken wafers conducted by individual operator may result in some issues. Placing a broken wafer in a general-purpose plastic bag may bring about difficulties of maintenance. Therefore, the wafer may have secondary damages before any inspection is performed, which may lead to erroneous determination of the reason of defects and to failure of improvement. Consequently, a lower yield rate and higher production cost of the devices will be incurred.